Love is just too sweet
by kichikuri61
Summary: Kumpulan cerita romantis pendek OTPs kesukaan author: DateSana, KojuSasu, ChikaNari, KeiHan, SaKatsu, IeMitsun, RanItsu dan TeruMari. Warning: Gender bender. No like, no read.


"Love is just too sweet"

A Sengoku Basara Oneshot Fanfic

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: K+

Pairings: Kesukaan author pokoknya

Warning: Gender bender

Halo, semuanya~ Kembali lagi dengan Kichikuri61. Kali ini, saya akan membuat kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek OTP-OTP kesukaan saya—yang dimana cerita ini mengenai kisah romantis para OTP saya yang manis sekali. Saking manisnya, bawaanku mau teriak terus! *beneran teriak senang*

Uhum, oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Enjoy!

* * *

**DATESANA**

Yukimura, sang manajer klub _baseball _di SMU Basara Gakuen, sedang mengawasi para anggota klub yang sedang latihan. Cuaca serta angin yang panas membuat Yukimura gerah. Yukimura mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya sambil memegang papan jalan dengan kertas berisi strategi permainan.

"Baiklah! Cukup sampai disini dulu!" seru pelatih klub _baseball_.

"Haa~ Akhirnya selesai juga—Oi, _Hittou! _Anda mau soda?!" panggil seorang anggota berambut aneh moncong ke depan bagaikan anggota geng motor.

"_Throw me one, Yoshinao!" _balas ketua klub _baseball _bernama Masamune Date.

Yoshinao melempar soda bermerk '7Down' kepada Masamune. Masamune segera membuka tutup kaleng soda-nya lalu meneguk soda-nya cepat akibat panas tubuhnya yang naik, "Fuuh...segarnya,"

"Yukimura-neesan, anda mau soda juga?" tanya seorang anggota gemuk pendek pada Yukimura.

"Ah—terima kasih, Magobe-san. Aku tidak perlu—HYAAA!" Yukimura terkejut ketika ia merasa pipi kirinya dingin akibat kaleng soda yang menempel di pipinya, "Ma—Ma—Ma—Masamune-dono! Itu dingin sekali!" teriak Yukimura panik.

"_Hittou_, jangan jahat pada Yukimura-neesan," tegur anggota klub berkacamata.

"_Hittou, _kasihan Yukimura-neesan," sambung anggota klub berbadan cungkring kecil.

"Hei, Sama-no-suke, Bunshichi, nanti _Hittou _naik pitam—" ucap Yoshinao.

"Sanada...Yukimura...kalau kau tidak minum, akan kuhantam kau dengan _baseball bat _ini..." geram Masamune menakuti Yukimura.

"I—I—Iya baiklah! Aku akan segera meminumnya!" Yukimura yang ketakutan meraih soda kaleng dari Masamune. Masamune yang sudah tenang berjalan menjauh dari Yukimura dan anggota klub lainnya.

"Masamune-dono...dia jahat sekali..." keluh Yukimura.

"Ah, hei—Kalian—" panggil Magobe.

"Ada apa, Magobe?" tanya Sama-no-suke.

"Lihat kedua telinga _Hittou_," ucap Magobe menunjuk jauh.

"Telinga Hittou?" Yoshinao, Sama-no-suke dan Bunshichi menyipitikan mata mereka lalu terbuka lebar karena terkejut, "HEEE?!"

("Telinga...Masamune-dono?") Yukimura menyipitikan kedua mata untuk melihat lebih jelas, ("Ah...mereka merah—Lehernya juga,")

"Ohoho~ Aku mengerti sekarang," seru Sama-no-suke bangga.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura kebingungan.

"Yukimura-neesan masih belum sadar rupanya," Magobe tertawa kecil.

"Magobe-san, jangan tertawa. Aku benar-benar bingung," ucap Yukimura.

"_Hittou _itu~ suka pada Yukimura-neesan~" goda Yoshinao.

"Iya iya," Bunshichi mengangguk, "Buktinya tadi ia memberi soda pada Yukimura nee-san dan memaksanya untuk minum agar tidak kepanasan,"

"Eh...?" Wajah Yukimura mulai memerah, "Benarkah...? Aku tidak yakin Masamune-dono menyukaiku—Dia selalu mengerjaiku tanpa alasan," jelas Yukimura sedikit sedih.

"Tapi dia hanya bertingkah seperti itu pada Yukimura-neesan, kan?" ucap Yoshinao.

Yukimura terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Yoshinao. Ia memandangi Masamune yang masih memerah dari kejauhan. Yukimura kembali memerah lalu mendekatkan kaleng soda menyembunyikan kedua bibir manisnya malu dan menggenggam kaleng soda-nya erat.

"Aku juga suka padamu," bisik Yukimura.

* * *

**RANITSU**

Ranmaru dan Itsuki sibuk di dalam kelas mengerjakan hiasan kelas mereka untuk persiapan _Bunkasai _SMP Basara Gakuen_. _Ranmaru bertugas memotong gambar dari karton dengan menggunakan _cutter, _sedangkan Itsuki bertugas membuat rumbai-rumbai kecil dari origami.

Ranmaru memotong gambarnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba, ujung pisau _cutter _yang tajam tak sengaja mengenai jari telunjuk kirinya hingga teriris kecil dan berdarah.

"Itte—" rintih Ranmaru kecil sambil meraih tangan kirinya.

"Ranmaru-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Itsuki segera menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Jariku teriris..." balas Ranmaru yang masih kesakitan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Itsuki segera membuka tas-nya dan mengecek ke dalam isi tasnya, "Baiklah," Itsuki mengulurkan tangannya pada Ranmaru.

"Terima kasih—Eh?" Ranmaru kebingungan melihat tangan Itsuki yang kosong.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu, Ranmaru-kun," ucap Itsuki lembut. Mendengar ucapan Itsuki yang lembut, wajah Ranmaru mulai memerah. Ia awalnya enggan memperlihatkan tangannya yang terluka pada Itsuki karena malu namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga lalu memperlihatkan tangannya yang terluka pada Itsuki. Itsuki segera membuka perban yang sudah diberi obat lalu melilitkannya di jari Ranmaru yang terluka.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," ucap Itsuki.

"U—un," Ranmaru mengangguk malu.

* * *

**SAKOKATSU**

"Achoo!" Sakon bersin keras.

"Hei, Sakon. Sedang flu ya?" tanya Matabe pada Sakon.

"Sniff—Begitulah, Matabe-san. Mana hari ini ulangan Yoshiteru-sensei—GYOOOOEE!" Sakon tertabrak pintu kelas yang berada di depan dirinya dan mulai tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua matanya yang berputar pusing.

"Sa—Sakon?!" Matabe panik.

* * *

"Unhh..." Sakon membuka kedua matanya lalu bangkit perlahan, "Ini dimana...?" tanyanya mengucek mata.

"Ruang kesehatan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah menabrak pintu kelasmu sendiri," jelas Tenkai, guru kesehatan Basara Gakuen.

"HIEEE! TENKAI-SENSEI!" Sakon berteriak panik.

"Fufu, tenanglah, Sakon Shima. Aku akan pergi rapat guru sebentar. Biar Katsuie yang menjagamu," jelas Tenkai berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Katsuie...?" Sakon menoleh kiri dan dilihat olehnya Katsuie yang sedang memeras handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air dingin.

"Berbaringlah, Sakon," ucap Katsuie. Sakon yang merasa pusing membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di tempat tidur. Katsuie dengan perlahan mengompres dahi Sakon dengan handuk kecil tadi. Sakon menghela napas lega karena dinginnya handuk yang menyegarkan suhu tubuhnya yang panas, lalu terdiam. Katsuie duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Sakon.

"Hei, Katsuie..." panggil Sakon.

"Ya?" sahut Katsuie.

"Tidak apa-apa kau menemaniku disini hingga kau harus melewati pelajaran?" Katsuie yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakon mulai memerah, "Itu—aku..." Katsuie menjawab gugup.

"Hehe, murid perempuan sepertimu yang seharusnya bersantai di kelas harus jadi repot mengurusiku begini," tawa Sakon pelan.

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa melewati pelajaran. A—asalkan—asalkan Sakon bisa sehat kembali. Kalau kau terlalu capek, nanti aku bisa khawatir," jawab Katsuie malu dengan wajah hingga leher memerah.

Sakon sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Katsuie lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Katsuie," seru Sakon meraih tangan Katsuie.

Katsuie semakin memerah lalu mengenggam tangan Sakon erat, "I—iya,"

* * *

**KOJUSASU**

"Hahaha! Katakura bisa saja!" tawa Shingen yang mabuk keras sambil mengangkat cawan sake-nya.

"Takeda-sama, anda terlalu mabuk..." ucap Kojuuro tersenyum ragu pada Shingen.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Sungguh. Kalau kau memberiku keuntungan seperti itu, aku ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Date itu," ucap Shingen meneguk lagi sake-nya. Kojuuro hanya bisa pasrah.

"Takeda-sama..." ucap Kojuuro khawatir.

"Silahkan, Katakura-danna. Ocha," Sasuke menaruh cawan kecil di meja Kojuuro.

"Terima kasih, Sarutobi," balas Kojuuro. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, Katakura. Kalau kau ingin menikahi putriku, bilang saja—hik!" seru Shingen sedikit cekukan.

"Ta—Takeda-sama—!" Wajah Kojuuro memerah.

"Ayah bisa saja. Aku permisi dulu, Katakura-danna," Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Sasuke—Kenapa kau tidak berpihak dengan ayah?!" tanya Shingen keras. Kojuuro hanya tertawa kecil lalu melihat cawan berisi teh untuknya. Kojuuro yang ingin minum terhenti ketika melihat isi dari cawan tersebut: bunga sakura terhias manis di atas teh hijau.

Kojuuro melirik ke arah pintu ruang tamu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihatnya Sasuke mengintip dibaliknya dengan wajah merah. Kojuuro tersenyum pada Sasuke yang tersipu malu.

* * *

**CHIKANARI**

"—Dono—Mouri-dono?" panggil Yukimura.

"Ah—I—iya, Yukimura?" tanya Motonari terkejut ketika Yukimura memanggilnya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Mouri-dono masih mau belajar dulu?" tanya Yukimura.

" Iya. Sebentar lagi," jawab Motonari.

"Hei, Mouri. Kau yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu? Ini sudah jam 7 lewat," seru Mitsunari.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Motonari bingung.

"Kau ada janji dengan Chosokabe jam 3 tadi, bukan? Dia pasti capek menunggu selama 4 jam," ucap Mitsunari.

"Huh, paling dia sudah pulang dari tadi lalu bermain dengan teman-teman geng serta perempuan-perempuan populer di kelas," balas Motonari pesimis.

"Heh...terserah. Ayo, Sanada, kita pulang duluan," ajak Mitsunari pada Yukimura.

"U—un. Mouri-dono, sebaiknya lihat dulu apakah Chosokabe-dono masih di tempat yang kalian janjikan atau tidak," ucap Yukimura pada Motonari.

"Iya, iya," balas Motonari melanjutkan belajarnya.

* * *

"Hah...selesai juga," Motonari melihat ke arah jam dinding dan terkejut waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, "Eh?! Sudah jam 8?! Aku sebaiknya bergegas pulang!" Motonari segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

Di jalan pulang, Motonari terus memikirkan keadaan orang yang sudah ia ajak janji untuk bertemu, ("Chosokabe...apa dia baik-baik saja?") pikirnya khawatir.

"Uwah...dinginnya," bisik Motonari yang sedang jalan memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, "Aku lupa sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin—hingga lupa membawa syal dan sarung tangan—" Motonari terhenti di depan sebuah kafe bernama 'Sekigahara Cafe' dan melihat orang yang ia ajak janji berdiam di depan jendela kafe tersebut—bersandar di dekat jendela memakai syal panjang dan tebal di lehernya serta mengenakan jaket tebal juga sarung tangan.

"...Chosokabe?" panggil Motonari.

"Hm—ah, Mouri. Maaf, sudah lama menunggu?" Motochika bertanya pada Motonari.

"A—aku—uhm, berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Motonari dingin.

"Ah? Kau lupa? Kita janji bertemu jam 3 tadi, bukan? Maka dari itu setelah selesai kelas aku langsung ke sini," jawab Motochika.

Motonari tersentak mendengar jawaban Motochika. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kedua alis matanya yang naik mulai perlahan turun. Wajahnya yang marah berubah menjadi sedih, "Ke—kenapa?" tanya Motonari menunduk.

"Hm?" Motochika bingung.

"..." Motonari hanya tertunduk pelan. ("Kenapa—kenapa dada ini sesak rasanya? Kukira Chosokabe akan pergi meninggalkanku makanya aku sengaja mengulur waktu—tapi—kenyataannya—")

"Hei, Mouri—" Motochika terkejut ketika wajah Motonari mulai mengalir air mata, "Mo—mouri..." panggil Motochika.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Chosokabe..." Motonari mulai menangis, "Aku pikir—kau akan meninggalkanku—Makanya, kuulur waktuku untuk telat datang...Tapi...kau masih menungguku..."

Motochika terdiam, "Maafkan aku..." Didengarnya Motonari meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Hei, Mouri," Motochika mengangkat wajah Motonari dan bertatapan dengannya, "Mana mungkin orang yang kusayangi akan kutinggal pergi begitu saja?"

"Eh..." Motonari tersentak mendengar ucapan Motochika.

"Kau ini lamban juga," Motochika menyubit hidung Motonari.

"Aduh—!" rintih Motonari sesaat, "A—apa sih?"

"Aku kan sayang padamu, Mouri. Mana mungkin kau akan kutinggalkan?" tanya Motochika tersenyum lebar pada Motonari. Motonari yang melihat Motochika tersenyum padanya mulai menangis lagi, "Ma...Maafkan aku, Chosokabe—Achoo!" Motonari bersin tiba-tiba.

"Kau lupa membawa pakaian tebalmu?" Motochika melepaskan syal yang membalut lehernya lalu dibalutkan ke leher Motonari, "Pakai ini,"

"Te—terima kasih..." ucap Motonari pelan.

"Mau ke dalam? Kudengar mereka sedang kasih potongan harga pada pasangan kekasih jika memesan dua cokelat hangat dan beberapa kue," jelas Motochika menggandeng tangan Motonari yang dingin.

"...Iya," jawab Motonari tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan Motochika.

"_Aku salah menilaimu. Wahai orang yang terkasih,"_

* * *

**TERUMARI**

"Ah, Maria-sensei," panggil Yoshiaki.

"Mogami-sensei, ada apa?" tanya Maria.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana model kumis baruku ini?" tanya Yoshiaki memamerkan kumis barunya yang keriting pada Maria.

"Uhm, bagus?" ucap Maria.

"Ohoho~ Terima kasih~" Yoshiaki pergi menjauh dari Maria. Maria hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju dispenser di ruang guru. Ia segera mengambil gelas besar dan sebungkus kopi hitam. Dibuatnya kopi hitam yang sudah dicampur dengan air panas lau dituang ke gelas besar tersebut. Maria membawa gelas berisi kopi tersebut dan berjalan menuju meja guru bertuliskan 'Yoshiteru Ashikaga'

"...Yoshiteru-sensei," panggil Maria sambil menaruh gelas berisi kopi di atas meja Yoshiteru.

"Maria-sensei—" Yoshiteru terdiam sesaat ketika melihat Maria menaruh gelas berisi kopi di mejanya, "Terima kasih," Yoshiteru memasang senyum.

"Sama-sama, Yoshiteru-sensei," Maria tersenyum balik.

"Hei, Maria-sensei, Yoshiteru-sensei! Kalian ada acara malam ini?" tanya Zavi.

"Ah—kami—" Belum sempat Maria menjawab, Yoshiteru memotong, "Kami ada acara malam ini. Kami ingin membicarakan tentang perkembangan para murid,"

"Sayang sekali—padahal kami ingin pergi berasa ke _Old Tea House_—bersantai bersama sepulang kerja," jelas Zavi sedikit kecewa.

"Lain kali kami pasti ikut, Zavi-sensei. Tenang saja," jawab Yoshiteru santai.

"Baiklah—" Zavi yang masih kecewa pergi menjauh dari meja guru Yoshiteru dan Maria.

"Yoshiteru-sensei—" panggil Maria.

"Shh," Yoshiteru berbisik dengan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya, "Biarkan ini jadi rahasia kita, Maria,"

Maria tersipu malu, "U—un. _Sekigahara Cafe, _ne?" Yoshiteru mengangguk.

"Hei, hei, Maria, Yoshiteru. Kalian bisik-bisik apa?" tanya Ujimasa.

"Ho—Hojo-sensei—Bukan apa-apa," jawab Maria malu.

* * *

**KEIHAN**

"Hanbei—Hanbei—Lihat _snow globe _ini! Lucu sekali!" seru Matsu pada Hanbei.

"Wah—lucunya," ucap Hanbei.

"Didalamnya ada boneka beruang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berpelukan! Manis sekali!" jelas Matsu bersemangat.

"Iya—manisnya," Hanbei mengangguk.

"Ne, Hanbei ingin membeli satu?" tanya Matsu.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Hanbei bertanya balik bingung.

"Bukan 'apa', tapi 'siapa'," Matsu tertawa kecil. Hanbei terdiam sesaat, setelah sadar apa yang Matsu maksud, wajah Hanbei mulai memerah, "A—anu..."

"Kalau mau beli, beli saja~ nanti akan kuberitahu Keiji," ucap Matsu memberi dukungan penuh pada Hanbei. Hanbei tertunduk malu, "...Ba...Baiklah. Aku beli ini," Hanbei mengambil satu _snow globe_.

"Kyaa~ Manisnya~" teriak Matsu senang.

* * *

Esoknya, di SMU Basara Gakuen,

"...Apa urusanmu, senpai?" tanya Keiji.

"A—anu—karena sebentar lagi hari Natal, jadi—uhm—ini," Hanbei memberikan Keiji sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah terbungkus cantik dengan pita diatasnya.

"...Apa itu?" tanya Keiji cuek.

Matsu yang melihat dari kejauhan mulai terbakar emosi, ("DASAR BODOH! ITU HADIAH CINTA! CINTA!")

"..." Keiji terdiam lalu merebut kotak kecil tersebut dari Hanbei, "...Terima kasih,"

"Ke—Keiji-kun," panggil Hanbei.

"Ya?" sahut Keiji.

"Euhm...kalau kau tidak suka dengan hadiah itu—tidak apa jika kau membuangnya," jelas Hanbei. Keiji sedikit tersentak mendengar penjelasan Hanbei dan menghentikan badannya yang sudah berbalik arah ke dalam ruang kelas.

("HANBEI SAYANG! KAMU NGOMONG APA?!") teriak Matsu dalam hati terkejut dan panik.

"...Huh," Keiji menghiraukan ucapan Hanbei lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Setelah memastikan Keiji sudah berada di dalam kelas, Matsu berlari ke arah Hanbei dan segera memeluk Hanbei erat, "HANBEEEEEI! KAMU KENAPA NGOMONG BEGITU, SAYANGKU?!" rengek Matsu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Matsu," jawab Hanbei.

"Awas saja—Keiji! Kalau sampai dia buang hadiah darimu—kutendang dia!" ucap Matsu kesal.

"Sudahlah, Matsu," Hanbei tertawa kecil.

* * *

"_Maeda, besok jadi pergi, tidak?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, Kuroda," balas Keiji yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kanbei lewat ponsel miliknya, "Aku diajak pergi bersama Matsu-neechan, Toshi juga Hanbei-senpai,"

"_Hanbei-senpai? Beruntung sekali dirimu—"_

"Kutolak," balas Keiji singkat.

"_Ka—kau tolak dia? Maeda—dia itu salah satu senior pintar! Kenapa kau tolak dia? Sayang sekali, banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya tapi dia hanya punya mata padamu dan kau tolak dia? Laki-laki macam apa kau?"_

"Kuroda..." ucap Keiji sedikit geram.

"_Lain waktu saja kalau begitu. Aku juga sudah ada janji dengan Tsuruhime-san,"_

"Ah...baiklah. Sampai jumpa," Keiji mengakhiri percakapannya lalu mematikan ponselnya dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Keiji terdiam sesaat lalu menghembus napas pelan dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih kotak kecil cantik yang Hanbei berikan padanya di sekolah.

"Orang aneh," ucap Keiji sambil membuka kotak kecil tersebut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba memberikanku sesuatu yang mencuriga—" Keiji terpana melihat isi kotak tersebut: sebuah _snow globe_ berukuran sedang dengan patung beruang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berpelukan satu sama lain.

"..." Keiji kembali terdiam lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan segera mengetikan pesan singkat kemudian menutup mati ponselnya. Keiji menggoyangkan tangannya yang memegang _snow globe _tersebut. Ditaruhnya _snow globe _itu di mejanya beserta ponselnya, Keiji segera keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"_Matsu-neechan, besok aku ikut pergi,"_

"_Eh? Sungguh? Keiji mau ikut?"_

"_Akhirnya Keiji ikut juga!"_

"_Toshi terlihat senang sekali..."_

"_Hanbei pasti senang mendengar ini!"_

"_Eh—oi! Jangan telepon dia! Matsu-neechan!"_

Tepat di sebelah _snow globe_ itu, ponsel Keiji bergetar dan muncul pemberitahuan sebuah pesan singkat baru telah masuk. Isi di dalam pesan singkat tersebut:

"_To: Hanbei_

_From: Keiji_

_Time: 19.37_

_Hanbei, aku terkejut dengan hadiah yang kau berikan ini. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi siang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hanya saja, jika orang-orang tahu, nanti kau bisa tersakiti karena akan ada yang cemburu pada kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. _

_To: Keiji_

_From: Hanbei_

_Time: 19.40_

_Keiji-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku senang mendengar kau suka dengan hadiahku. Maafkan aku juga terlalu gegabah memberikanmu hadiah itu di sekolah siang ini. Seharusnya aku bisa memberikan itu di sore hari."_

Keiji kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah pasrah, "Urgh...Dasar Matsu-neechan—Eh, pesan baru?" Keiji mengambil ponselnya dan dibacanya pesan singkat di ponselnya. Keiji tersenyum lalu mengetik pesan singkat sambil berbicara:

"Tidak—apa—apa," ucap Keiji sambil mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya, "Lagipula—aku—juga—ingin—orang—orang—ini—tahu—bahwa—kau—adalah—milikku. Send,"

Tak bersilang lama, ponsel Keiji mulai berdering. Keiji mengetahui bahwa itu panggil masuk, ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Ya?"

"_Ke—Keiji-kun, aku jadi malu..."_

"...Haha, tidak apa, Hanbei. Tidak usah malu pada kekasihmu sendiri,"

* * *

**IEMITSUN**

Jam sekolah pun berakhir. Mitsunari segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera bergegas pulang. Dirinya kemudian dihampiri oleh Yukimura dan Motonari.

"Ishida-dono, mau jalan-jalan bersama besok?" ajak Yukimura.

"Maaf, Sanada. Aku tidak bisa ikut—Aku harus menemani kakakku membereskan rumah," jawab Mitsunari.

"Wah, semangat ya, Ishida-dono," ucap Yukimura.

"Huhu, apa ini? Mitsunari ingin membereskan rumah?" ejek Motonari.

"Diamlah, Mouri!" geram Mitsunari kesal.

"Ayo, ayo, Mouri-dono, Ishida-dono—Mari kita pulang," Yukimura berusaha menenangkan kedua temannya.

* * *

"Mouri-dono, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chosokabe-dono sekarang?" tanya Yukimura di tengah jalan pulang.

"Cho—Chosokabe?!" Wajah Motonari mulai memerah.

"Haha, ada apa, Mouri? Wajahmu merah padam," ejek Mitsunari.

"Ka—kami—kami baik-baik saja," jawab Motonari malu.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya," balas Yukimura.

"Eh?" Mitsunari terhenti, "Itu kan—" Mitsunari menunjuk ke sebuah sosok yang sedang bersandar di pohon dekat danau dari kejauhan.

"...Siapa?" tanya Motonari tak jelas melihat.

"...To—Tokugawa-dono?!" seru Yukimura, "Kelihatannya dia terluka—"

"Mitsunari!" Motonari terkejut melihat Mitsunari yang segera berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut. Mitsunari semakin mendekati sosok terlalu dipanggilnya, "Ieyasu?"

"...Mitsunari?" sahut Ieyasu yang sedang bersandar.

"...Kau habis bertengkar lagi?" tanya Mitsunari kesal.

"Ah, tidak—Ini hanya luka kecil—ITTE!" Ieyasu merintih kesakitan ketika Mitsunari memukul perutnya.

"ISHIDA-DONO! KASIHAN TOKUGAWA-DONO!" teriak Yukimura panik.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Ieyasu!" omel Mitsunari.

"Haha—maaf, Mitsu—Urgh," Ieyasu merintih kesakitan sambil menyentuk bibirnya yang terluka.

"Tunggu sebentar," Mitsunari segera membuka tasnya lalu meraba-raba isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus plastik kecil berisi perban. Dicabutnya satu perban, ia tempelkan pada luka di bibir Ieyasu, "Ini tidak akan sakit,"

"Agh—itte—" rintih Ieyasu pelan ketika Mitsunari selesai memasang perban di bibirnya.

"Tanganmu juga," Mitsunari lanjut membalut perban pada kedua tangan Ieyasu yang penuh dengan luka.

"Mitsunari—"

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi ya, Ieyasu. Aku bisa khawatir juga," jelas Mitsunari dengan wajah merah. Ieyasu terdiam lalu memasang senyum, "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi, Mitsunari,"

Yukimura dan Motonari yang melihat dari kejauhan mulai bersemangat, "I—Ishida..."

"A—Ka—Kalian kenapa sih?!" tanya Mitsunari yang masih memerah.

"Ishida-dono...ternyata Ishida-dono—dengan Tokugawa-dono..." Yukimura masih terkejut.

"Ara, ara, Ishida. Ketahuan ya," goda Motonari.

"Ka—kalian...!" Mitsunari semakin memerah. Ieyasu tertawa lalu memeluk erat Mitsunari, "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

* * *

**THE END**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *mimisan* Sweet—Just—sweet! Argh! Gak kuat! Gak kuat! R&amp;R, please! Sampai sini dulu, _ciao~_

Lagi nahan fangirling,

Kichikuri61


End file.
